One (1) of the many chores that plague our everyday lives is the taking out of trash from wastebaskets and other sources commonly found in the American household. Most of the times such trash is placed into large trash cans located outside the home. While some homes have dedicated locations that protect trash cans from the environment, most trash cans are exposed to the elements and possibly to animals. Thus, under windy conditions or as a result of animal intrusion, trash cans are often blown or knocked over, which can scatter trash around the yard of the trash can owner and, potentially, neighboring yards as well. This presents a situation that is not only unsightly, but unsanitary as well. Additionally, even cans that are protected in a garage must spend time each week at the curb for trash collection, where they are exposed to the same problems.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means to prevent or reduce the problems described above.